highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rasha Rakeesh SahTarna
Rasha Rakeesh SahTarna (or Rakeesh Sah Tarna as he is sometimes called) is a legendary Liontaur Paladin of Gloriana who was once the King of Tarna. During his adventures, he became very close friends with the Hero. He is the husband of Kreesha Mar Asha, brother of Rajah Sah Tarna, and father of Reeshaka Dar Kreesha and Shakra sah Tarna. History As a young Liontaur, Rakeesh was an adventurer. He set out from his homeland of Tarna to explore the world and learn the Way of the Warrior. His travels took him to Thebes, where het met Logos -- a young centaur scholar who mistook Rakeesh for a Sphinx. The two became friends. Eventually, Rakeesh returned to Tarna. He competed in the Rites of Rulership and became the King of Tarna with the Council of Judgement's Wizard Kreesha Mar Asha as his queen. During their reign, a World Gate opened in East Fricana and a demonic horde invaded. Rakeesh prepared for war. The Liontaur army battled the demonic horde, and won, but during the battle Rakeesh had faced off against the Demon Wizard. Ultimately, with little power other than his own fury, Rakeesh drove the Demon Wizard away and the demons fled -- though they did not return to their own dimension. Realizing that the demons would gather their strength and return even stronger, Rakeesh abdicated his throne. His arrogant younger brother Rajah Sah Tarna would take his place. Leaving his wife and two children in Tarna, Rakeesh followed the demons north into Egypt. In Gaza he was attacked, believed to be a monster by people who had never seen a Liontaur before. A woman defended him. He told her of his mission, and she explained to him the Way of the Paladin. It was not long before Rakeesh proved himself in a mighty battle, and his mentor gave him the sword Soulforge. Eventually, Rakeesh returned to Tarna. He was just in time to help fight against a second demonic invasion. His powerful sword slew many demons, and drove the horde back into the World Gate. He fought the Demon Wizard at the World Gate. The Wizard shattered the bone in Rakeesh's leg before being driven through the Gate himself. Though the Gate was closed, the Demon Wizard had sworn revenge and had retained a link to Gloriana through Rakeesh's wound. Rakeesh returned to the traveling life of a Paladin, eventually finding his way to Shapeir. Trial by Fire Rakeesh arrived in Shapeir at the behest of the Sultan Harun al-Rashid after the Katta fled Raseir and the Sultan's own army was decimated by a strange sand storm. He reunited with his Simbani friend Uhura at the Shapeirian Adventurers Guild and spent much of his free time there, though he was staying at the Palace of Shapeir. He befriended the Hero from the North once he arrived in the city, giving him advice as to how to defeat the Elementals that attacked the city. *As a fighter, the Hero sought Rakeesh's help in defeating the Earth Elemental. Rakeesh lent the Hero his flaming sword to defeat the creature. Later, Rakeesh spoke on behalf of the Hero and dubbed him a Paladin, giving him Soulforge. Wages of War Rakeesh stayed in Shapeir for a short time until word reached him from his wife by way of the enchantress Aziza. She warned that war was brewing in East Fricana and that Rakeesh would be needed to stop it. Uhura, Rakeesh, and the Hero traveled through Kreesha's magical portal to Tarna. The Hero and Rakeesh pledged their honor to Rajah to stop the war, though Rakeesh was grief stricken to discover that his daughter Reeshaka Dar Kreesha was one of the casualties of the peace mission to the Leopardmen. Rakeesh introduced the Hero to the Simbani, and worked tirelessly to prevent Tarna from declaring war while the Hero sought the source of the hostilities. Eventually, peace negotiations began in Tarna. It was in this meeting that the Leopardman Chieftain slew Laibon Mkubwa, before Rakeesh could shout a warning about the danger he sensed. Yesufu took swift vengeance, killing the Chieftain. All present bore witness to the demon leaving the shapechanger's body. Outraged, Rajah ordered the Liontaurs to prepare for war against the Leopardmen. The Hero fled the city of Tarna to stop the demons, while Rakeesh gathered allies to help the Hero. Kreesha opened a portal into the Lost City once the Hero was inside, and Rakeesh brought Uhura, Yesufu, Johari, and Harami through to face the evil threatening Gloriana. They discovered a wounded Reeshaka, whom Rakeesh frantically healed. Harami, however, backed out of the battle -- leaving Uhura and Rakeesh to protect him while preventing the demonic horde from following the others into the Hall of Mirrors. Eventually, Harami entered the fray, saving the Hero's life. The Hero confronted the Demon Wizard and expelled him from the world of Gloriana. When the Hero reunited with the world, however, Rakeesh sensed incredible danger then watched helplessly as the Hero vanished -- his belongings remaining behind. Rakeesh watched over the Hero's belongings, hoping to see him again one day. Dragon Fire Not long afterwards, Logos called upon Rakeesh for help in the aftermath of King Justinian's assassination. Rakeesh traveled to Silmaria, where he met Erasmus. Both agreed that the Hero had to be found in order for the plot against the kingdom to be uncovered and stopped. Erasmus and Fenris located the Hero and summoned him, while donating funds to Rites of Rulership for the Hero's participation. Rakeesh donated as well, and asked the Sultan of Shapeir Harun al-Rashid to donate as well. When the Hero arrived, Rakeesh and Logos explained the situation to him. Rakeesh also returned some of the Hero's lost equipment to him. *As a Paladin, Rakeesh also explained the Ring of Truth to the Hero so that he could create one. They retrieved Justinian's Ring from Logos to that end. Rakeesh sponsored the Hero in the Rites of Rulership until he fell victim to the assassin's poisoned blade. He was saved through one of the Hero's Poison Cure Pills, though he remained in a coma for some time afterwards. Rakeesh's son Shakra sah Tarna took care of his father until Salim Nafs was able to develop an antidote based on the black lotus blossom that the Hero had brought him. Memorable Quotes *"A paladin can only be judged by the results of his actions." Real World Rakeesh is a major character in the Quest for Glory series. He appears in Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire, Quest for Glory III: Wages of War and Quest for Glory V: Dragonfire. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:Quest for Glory Characters Category:QfG2 Characters Category:QfG3 Characters Category:QfG2 VGA Characters Category:QfG5 Characters Category:Inhabitants of Tarna Category:Quest for Glory Allies Category:Kingdom of Tarna Members Category:Shapeir Adventurers Guild Members Category:Liontaur Characters Category:QfG Paladin Characters Category:QfG Adventurer Characters Category:QfG King Characters Category:Sah Tarna Clan Members Category:QfG Reoccuring Characters